Prior to the present invention, as set forth in general terms above and more specifically below, it is known, to employ various systems and methods to preserve food products. See for example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,033,701 by Hirsch, U.S. Pat. No. 7,799,363 by Sherwood et al., U.S. Pat. No. 8,202,561 by Livaich, U.S. Pat. No. 8,771,773 by Richter, U.S. Pat. No. 8,993,023 by Legan et al., U.S. Published Patent Application 2001/0038806 by Platz et al., U.S. Published Patent Application 2007/0237865 by Love et al., U.S. Published Patent Application 2010/0189860 by Tay et al., U.S. Published Patent Application 2012/0269953 by Parker et al., U.S. Published Patent Application 2015/0140177 by Kang et al., and U.S. Published Patent Application 2015/0351442 by Zhu et al. While these various systems and methods to preserve food products may have been generally satisfactory, there is nevertheless a need for a new and improved system and method of preserving all-natural beverages such as fruit juice, vegetable juice and/or blends of fruit juice and vegetable juice by using alcohol and high-pressure processing (HPP) in order to remove any pathogens from the all-natural beverage and to provide a stable product that has a long shelf life without adversely affecting the taste, appearance, color, and the nutritional benefits of the all-natural beverage.
It is a purpose of this invention to fulfill this and other needs in the medicine art in a manner more apparent to the skilled artisan once given the following disclosure.